dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Possible Landsmeet Outcomes
Possible Landsmeet Outcomes There are many different possible ways to resolve the Landsmeet and a variety of outcomes for the four main characters: Loghain, Anora, Alistair, and The Warden. You can control the resolution by decisions made before the vote and dialogue choices you make after defeating Loghain in the one-on-one duel. However, some options will be unavailable for some Wardens based on their origin. Preparing for the Landsmeet Three optional actions prior to the vote will affect your options after the duel: * Alistair can be hardened by choices made during Alistair's Family. * The Warden can attempt to arrange a political marriage between Alistair and Anora at Arl Eamon's Estate after her rescue. * A Human Male Noble Warden may attempt to offer to marry Anora, also at the estate. * A Human Female Noble can likewise propose a marriage to Alistair, making you queen if successful. (NOTE: This is misleading. As a HFN you can put yourself forward as queen by saying you'll rule beside him when you are asked, after the Landsmeet, to declare a ruler, but you can NOT propose to marry Alistair at Eamon's estate following the Captured! questline. There is no dialogue option that leads to the PC offering marriage, regardless of whether you're in a romance with him or not.) Critical Decision Points After defeating Loghain, you must decide whether to accept his surrender or kill him. If anyone except Alistair fights Loghain in the duel, Riordan will show up at the conclusion and offer a third option, to induct the former regent into the Grey Wardens. This is the critical branching point for the remaining dialogue. (Obviously, Anora and Alistair both have strong opinions on the topic.) * Branch A: “Riordian has a point, we should put him through the joining.” * Branch B: “No. Loghain has to die for his crimes.” If Alistair duels Loghain (instead of the Warden), he will make the choice and kill the regent before Riordan has a chance to intervene. Anora will then reject marriage to Alistair, regardless of what might have been arranged earlier. Branch A: Induct Loghain Branch A of the dialogue begins if you choose to induct Loghain into the Grey Wardens and you can no longer separate the remaining decisions: whether Loghain lives and who will rule Ferelden. If you support Alistair, Loghain dies; if you support Anora, he lives. Alternatively, if you arranged (at Eamon's Estate) for the possibility of a political marriage between them, the two rule jointly and Loghain will live. Branch B: Kill Loghain Branch B begins if you choose to kill Loghain. With his death, the succession decision is less cluttered: you can arrange for Alistair, Anora, or both to rule with relatively few immediate consequences. However, if you want Anora and Alistair to rule together, you must execute Loghain yourself, and not have Alistair do it. Possible Outcomes This is a list of all outcomes of the Landsmeet, covering royal succession and Loghain's life. (To avoid ambiguity, it includes permutations that are not possible no matter what choices are made.) Outcomes Independent of Background These outcomes can be achieved regardless of The Warden's Race, Gender or Origin. Outcomes for Male Human Nobles If a Male Human Noble has worked out a marriage arrangement with Anora (at Eamon's Estate) -and- then at the Landsmeet proclaims that he will rule at Anora's side as her husband without personally killing her father beforehand, Anora will immediately step forward to accept the throne and declare the hero to be her husband, the King Consort, the General of her armies and the Hero who will save Ferelden from the Blight. She will then order the nobles at the Landsmeet to gather their forces and await the King Consort's command. The completed journal entry will also refer to him as king consort. Nevertheless she will tell him that he is only to be prince consort should the subject come up in a later dialogue with her during her coronation, and the epilogue slideshow will also refer to him as prince consort as well. The game is thus a bit inconsistent in this regard. These are the possible outcomes for Loghain and Alistair: Outcomes for Female Human Nobles Romantically involved female human nobles can arrange to marry Alistair outright; outside of a relationship, they can choose to enter into a political marriage. Either option requires high approval from Alistair and result in him becoming King. Outcomes for Females Any females in a romantic relationship can remain at King Alistair's side as a lover, whether or not Anora becomes queen. * If Alistair has not been hardened, then he will break up the relationship (his sense of duty and propriety overrules his affection). * If Alistair has been hardened, he will decide that having a mistress will not interfere with his rule. Outcomes for Non-Human Males and Human Mages Non-human males and male mages have no options to rule with Anora during the Landsmeet. Notes * Anora will always live. Regardless of your choices, Alistair will always opt to imprison her. * You can lose the "I will rule next to him/her" option as follows: The Warden arranges to marry Alistair (females) or Anora (males), but then fails to arrange for the two royals to marry each other during Branch A. In other words, you cannot match Anora with Alistair and keep the option for the Warden to marry. * Anora's actions as sole ruler seem inconsistent: ** If Loghain dies, Anora will not execute Alistair (even if he kills Loghain); instead, she will ask him to renounce all claims to the throne (which he does, gladly). ** If Loghain lives, Anora will wish to execute Alistair. ** This makes sense when you consider Alistair's response to the Warden's choice about Loghain: he doesn't want the throne, but he changes his mind and pushes for kingship if the Warden lets Loghain live, because he wants the authority to execute him. Anora is worried about her place as queen, not her father's punishment, and only wants Alistair dead if he tries to be a threat to that. Or, it could simply be a game mechanic to make sure there will always be a Grey Warden companion in the party. * If a hardened Alistair executes Loghain, he will assume the throne without question and end further dialogue on the topic. * A female noble Warden cannot become queen and rule alone. Even if Alistair is made king, the Warden made queen, Anora is locked up, and Alistair is sacrificed to the Archdemon, it will still be Anora who is crowned at the end of the game. Category:Guides